Teen Titans&Avatar Crossover 'fic!
by wolfwriterGingey
Summary: When Larry appears and makes another mistake, the Teen Titans, West, East, Honorary, and a few villians find themselves in the world of the Avatar. Jealousy, funny crossover relationshipsI hope to use TophXBeast Boy and more! Chapter 3 up
1. Chapter 1 Larry makes an oops

The Titans were in the Tower one afternoon.. Just an ordinary day. So far, atleast. Beast boy was getting his butt kicked at vdeo games by Cyborg, while Raven read, and Robin and Starfire watched.  
But, right when they least expected, as usual, something unusual happened. Okay, it wasn't unusual..as nothing is unusual for the Titans.

A loud crash was heard.

" Yay! I finally got it right! It's me! I'm here! Where's my DNA buddy Robin?" came a familiar voice.

Larry the Titan.

" Oh no…uh..if he asks..I..died," Robin said with a sigh.

" I heard Robin's voice! Where is my DNA buddy?!" he called, as more crashes were heard.

" Hey! No, don't touch that!" Beast boy called, as Larry grabbed the video game controller and randomly pushed buttons.

And then the words came up on the screen:

SAVED DATA DELETED

" No! You little…I will get you for this one!" Beast Boy called, chibi crying over the video game.

" Oops….." Larry called apologetically.

" Oops? Oops?! There is no Oops!"

" Sorry?"

" You'd better be sorry! You little.."

" Beast Boy, that's enough!" Raven barked angrily.

" But..the…game…"

" Just get over it!"

" Hey, I'm with the grass stain here.." Cyborg began.

" You're just mad someone messed with any technology within the tower.." she pointed out.

" Oh, just shut it Raven, can't you see we're mourning?" Beast Boy told her.

Raven simply rolled her eyes.

" So, what do you guys want to do? Oh! I want to watch Robin kick your butts, what do you say, huh, can I, can I?"

" How about I kick_ your_ butt," Raven threatened.

" She's mean..and scary.." Larry said. Everyone else(including Raven) just laughed.

" Hey, what's this thing?" Larry asked, picking up a "Stankball" aka whad of Beast Boy's dirty socks," It's sti-inky."

" That's a-hey, give me that back!" Beast Boy said, yanking the "ball" from Larry's hands.

" Fi-ine," Larry whined," I'll just entertain myself…magic finger…"

" No!" they all called.

Too late. Larry decided to "entertain himself" and not knowing the outcome of his actions, watched as the Titans disappeared before his very eyes.

" Oops….!" He called.


	2. Chapter 2 When Dimensions collide

Chapter 2.

They found themselves in a rocky landscape.

" Where in the world are we?" Beast Boy asked.

" The world? More like what world.." Cyborg said," My GPS isn't registering us as anyplace.."

" What did Larry do this time…" Robin mumbled.  
" Hey, look at those funny looking people over there!" A voice called in the distance.

" Sokka!" Another voice, a female one, yelled, as a loud whacking noise was heard.

" What? They do look funny!" he said.

" That's rude," the female voice retorted.

" I agree with Katara.." another voice, male, said.

" Of course you do," Sokka said, then whispered," 'Cause you love her, Aang!"

Aang just stared at him.

" Uh…okay then.." Cyborg commented.

" Who're they?" Beast Boy asked.

" Well obviously I don't know!" Cyborg told him.

" I'm going to investigate.." Beast Boy called, as he attempted to turn into a cheetah, but faliled," What the heck..?"

Cyborg shrugged as they walked over.

" Hello," Starfire greeted them as she flew over," I am Starfire, do you wish to be my friends? Who are you? What are your favorite colors and-"

" Star, chill," Cyborg said.

Raven, Robin, and a very angry Beast Boy came over aswell.

" Uh,,,who the heck are?" Sokka asked, as Katara rolled her eyes.

"We're the Teen Titans, I'm Robin, this is Starfire, here's Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven," Robin introduced.

" Hiya all, Wazzup?!" Beast Boy called loudly.

" Ow.." commented Toph.

" Don't mind the little grass stain here…" Cyborg said apologetically.

" What's with..why do..you look.." Katara began nervously.

" What? This? I'm a cyborg…"

" What the heck does that mean.." Toph asked.

" They're Fire Nation I tells ya!" Sokka screamed.

"Sokka, calm down.." Katara warned.

" No! They're FIRE NATION! ATTACK! ATTACK THEM!"

" Does he normally do this?" Raven asked. KAtara simply nodded.

" What's the Fire Nation?" Beast Boy asked.

" How can you not know?" Toph asked.

" We're not from here…" Cyborg began.

" They're not Fire Nation, they're ALIENS!" Sokka called.

" Sokka, have you drank any cactus juice lately?" she asked.

" No…" Sokka replied.

" This is the scary, yes?" Starfire asked.

" Uh-huh.." Robin replied.

" Sorry, Sokka's a little hyper today.." Katara apologized.

" Why's that boy green?!" Sokka asked.

" I've always been green…"

" Weird.."

Beast Boy stamped his foot angrily at this comment, making a large rock fly towards Sokka

" Ah! He's an Earthbender! Great, more magic!"

" How many times do I have to tell you, it's not magic!"

" What's Earthbending?" Beast boy asked.

" Are you an complete moron?" Toph asked.

" Yes, he is. Though none of us have ever heard of an Earthbender…" Cyborg replied.

" I have, it is a type of Reknargian food…" Starfire said.

" I'm pretty sure I'm not food…unless you're a cannibal.." Toph asked.

" Are you cannibals?" Sokka asked.

" No.." Robin replied.

" Good," Sokka replied with a sigh of relief.

" So..we're from another dimension, I believe," Cyborg said.

" INTERDEMENSIONAL FIREBENDERS!" Sokka screamed.

" No, that guy just Earthbended.." Katara pointed out, gesturing to Beast boy.

" Who did what?" Beast Boy asked.

" Earthbending, duh," she said.

" What the heck is Earthbending?" he asked.

" Are people from your dimension all this stupid?" Toph asked.

" We are not stupid!" Beast Boy cried.

" Not all of us, all least, although Beast Boy is," Raven added.

They heard a rustling in the bushes. Starfire threw starbolts at it. It turned out to be Momo.

" Hey! Don't attack Momo…" Aang said as he held Momo.

" What's a Momo?" Beast Boy asked.

" SEE? SHE'S A FIREBENDER, I TELLS YA!" Sokka called.

" Um…Sokka..fire isn't green," Katara said.

" It's must be a new kind of Firebending! ATTACK!" Sokka called.

" Oh course it is," Katara said.

" So..mind explaining what this, 'Bending' stuff is?" Cyborg asked.

" Mind explaining what your friend there just did?" Katara replied.

" IT'S FIREBENDING, I TELLS YA!" He called, yet again.

" Sokka, shut up, you're worse than a chattering hogmonkey!"

" Fine…I'm sure Momo wants to hear my theories.." Sokka mumbled. Momo hid." Fine, Appa then," he said as Appa grunted irritably," Fine, Toph then-" but he was interrupted by Toph

" Don't even say it, I'm not listening.." she said.

" Fine, that rock will listen…" he mumbled walking off.

" Excuse my brother…he usually doesn't behave this badly.." Katara began.

" It's alright, Beast Boy's way worse.." Raven said.

" What kind of name is Beast Boy?" she asked.

" I honestly don't know..his kind of name," Raven replied," Well, actually, it's Garfield."

" Garfield? That's worse than Beast Boy.." she began, only to be interrupted by Sokka.

" What, are the people in your dimension that bad at naming?"

" I could say the same thing about you," Raven retorted, rather boredly.

" So, ready to explain what your friend there did?" Katara asked.

" If you're ready to explain this bending thing, this times as good as any," Robin replied, as they began to explain everything about their worlds.


	3. Chapter 3 Life without video games

**Alright, well, Titans East and Some honoraries, plus a villain or two, from the Titans world, won't appear for a chapter or two. But it will be funy when they do. Thanks to Hickoryflower for being my Avatar consultant, and Star Scooby for all your consulting and advice. **

Chapter 3

" So..I can 'bend' the earth?" he asked," Like in half?"

" No.." Katara began.

"cough cough idiotcough cough" Raven mumbled.

" You can..well..move it, sort of.." Katara attempted to explain.

" It's magic," Sokka said boredly.

" It is not magic!" Katara called.

" Whatever.." he replied sleepily.

" So..I can..move the earth?" he began nervously," Cool…"

" Yup," Toph said," Amazing, isn't it."

" Wait..that…Terra could…she.."

" Who's this Terra person?" Katara asked.

Beast Boy stared up at her sadly.

" Oh, I didn't mean to-" she began.

" It's alright.." he began," She was…she was..my best friend…more than that…she was…the bravest person I've ever known.."

" Was?" she asked.

" She, well, she's not exactly dead, but, she sort of…left, turned to stone, imprisoned in her own element. She might have came back, but she didn't seem to want anything to do with me.."

" I-I'm so sorry…I lost my mother to the Fire Nation…" she replied.

" Oh…" Beast boy said.

" Terra was a lieing little traitor," Raven commented.

" Well, she saved us in the-"

" That doesn't mean she's not responsible for her actions. She betrayed us," Raven replied.

" What are you talking about?" Katara asked, as Beast Boy looked down at his shoes.

Cyborg explained to them what happened.

" Well..we ought to get off such depressing subjects.." Katara commented.

" Depressing? I'll give you depressing.." Raven replied.

" Who cares.." Toph sighed.

Raven looked angry at her.

" Now, I believe we should start your training.." Katara said.

" Training? In what?" Beast Boy asked.

" Your bending.." Katara said.

" In a few years you might be sufficient…." Toph commented.

" A few years? I won't be here that long, we're going to go back to our dimension.." Beast Boy replied.

" Who said you'll be able to get there?" Toph asked with an evil grin.

" Wait, so everyone in this world has superpowers?" Beast Boy asked, deciding to change the subject.

" Not everyone..alot of people, though, and they're not superpowers, it's bending," Katara said.

" Whatever, close enough…" Beast Boy replied," I'm in heaven…everyone has Superpowers..and think of all the girls…I wonder what kind of video games they have here…"

" What are video games?" she asked.

" INTERDEMENSIONAL DEVICES OF EVIL!" Sokka claimed.

" No, they're entertainment.." beast Boy began.

" Wow…Beast Boy knows the word 'entertainment'.." Cyborg commented.

"shut up," Beast Boy replied," Anywho, you play them..they're…technology…machinery.."

" they're not machinery, BB," Cyborg corrected.

" Whatever!" Beast Boy replied.

" sounds like Fire Nation stuff.." Katara said.

" See? I knew they're Fire Nation!" Sokka cried," They know about Fire Nation technology, ATTACK! ATTACK!"

" Sokka…stop..now," Katara said.

" No..video games...? Forget heaven, I'm in-" then he stopped, and danced around pointing downward.

" Oh! What, are you potty dancing?" Toph said," Those vibrations are so bad they're almost painful!"

" Vibrations? Huh?" he asked.

" It's how I see.." she replied.

" why don't you just see with your eyes?" he asked.

" I'm _blind!" _ she replied angrily.

" Oh, sorry…" he replied," Well, in that case, I ought to tell you how I look..I'm very tall, and muscular…"

" No, you're a small, scrawny grass stain," Cyborg replied," little liar.."

" Why do you keep calling him a grass stain?" Toph asked.

" Well, besides being small and scrawny, his skin Is green, he has fangs, and his ears are pointed.." Raven replied.

" Oh.." Toph replied, as Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the ground crying and muttering about do video games.

" No…video..games…must…get….video..games.." Beast Boy mumbled.

" Oh please…see, if you have a valid hobby, like mine, it's much easier. Every dimension I've been to has books.." Raven replied.

" Raven, be nice.." Cyborg said between sniffles," No..technology.."

" Oh please.." Raven muttered.

Suddenly, Cybrogs tears began to fly around oddly.

" Katara? What are you doing?" Sokka asked.

" Wasn't me..I think it was him.." she replied.

" Oh, that's just swell..the _cyborg_ has water powers now.." Cyborg mumbled.

" Looks like you'll need training too..I wonder how many of you can bend?" Katara asked.

Raven, who was levitating, decided to see if she could scan for it.

" Look! She's Airbending!" Sokka said.

" What? This? It's just levitating…" she replied.

" Just levitating?" he asked in disbelief.

" I've always been able to do it, and I have telekinetic powers.." she replied.

" Telekinetic Bender!" he called," She's a-"

" Sokka, shut up!" Katara growled.

" yes m'am…" he replied.

Raven concentrated…Robin couldn't do any of this, "bending" stuff, but Starfire could. She decided to check herself. So could she.

" Looks like all of us besides Robin can.." she replied.

Robin pouted.

" Okay, but what kind of bending?" Katara asked.

"That, I do not know.." she replied, as Starfire sneezed out fire.

" I guess we know one of you already…" Katara replied.

" I TOLD YOU THEY'RE FIRE BENDERS!" Sokka called.

" Sokka, friends, not foes," Katara tried to explain.

" HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" he replied. KAtara just smacked her forehead.

Raven motioned her arms, obviously trying to use her powers, but instead a strong gust of air came as a result.

" An Airbender? But they're all DEAD!" Sokka cried," Except for Aang.."

" Well, they are from another dimension.." KAtara pointed out.

" Looks like we'll have to teach them to bend…I don't know what we'll do with the firebender, hough.." Aang commented.

" wEll, you are the avatar.." Sokka said.

" Yes, but I can't firebend yet. We need a firebender we can trust.." Aang replied.

" Like one exists!" Sokka called, laughing.

" Hey, one of my best friends was a firebender! They're not all evil!" Aang called.

" Well, we'll figure it out," Katara said encouragingly," Why don't we get to work?"

Robin nodded, and asked," Maybe I should study with this non-bender guy, learn your dimension's fighting style.."

Sokka perked up at this, and said," sure, after all, I am a fine warrior.."

Katara rolled her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 Beast Boy the Earthbender

**Yeah! Chapter 4! Hickory, I finally found a place for Mas Y Menos to come In, although they don't to do something extremely amusing Ive been planning until chapter 5…I have a feeling this is gonna be a long 'fic. When Toph is yelling her head off at Beast Boy, I pictured her as a guitar teacher I once had..nothing is wrong with musical instrument teachers, this is just my exaggerated version of what happens if you forget to practice( I did, years ago..but I practice my flute all the time..really….I do…evil grin)**

Chapter 4

" Maybe you ought to take your shoes off…earthbenders generally go barefoot.." Toph told Beast Boy.

" No!" Cyborg replied," Do you want to die of the horrible stench?"

" Trust me, unless you have lost the ability to smell as well see, or have the desire to, I would advise you to never let him take his shoes off.." Raven told her.

" Huh? I don't speak smart.." Beast Boy replied. Raven just smacked her forehead, as Toph shrugged.

" Fine, I guess we'd better go find a nice spot alone to practice.." she said.

Sokka chuckled," why, you want to be alone with him? Do you li-ike him?"

Toph stamped the ground angrily and earthbent at him. He felt a rock hit him in the place a guy does not want to be hit.

" Ow.." he mumbled, as Beast Boy was cracking up.

" C'mon, let's go," Toph said, as she stuck out her tongue rather childishly.

And with that, they left.

" So..uh..I guess…we should..start training?" KAtara suggested to Cyborg.

" Sure," he replied with a shrug.

" Uh…I guess we should go to?" he said to Raven, who merely sighed boredly.

" What about me?" Starfire said.

" You can tag along with us?" Aang offered. Starfire simply nodded.

So, they all went their separate ways to train.

Cyborg was attempting to bend…but mostly running away from the water and squealing like a girl.

" Calm down. Do not be afraid of your element," Katara said.

" Yeah that's easy for you to say..you're not mostly made of metal!"

Meanwhile, Raven was getting very annoyed with Aang, but not surprisingly, the two happy bubbly weirdos got along just fine..I guess being from another time and another planet make you have a lot in common…

As Toph and Beast Boy were working, Toph easily got angered at the little grass stain. If you thought it was hard for Aang to learn earthbending, you've never met Beast Boy.

" FOCUS!" she instructed, rather angry.

" I'm…trying..this..is..so..hard!"

" It shouldn't be, you haven't been practicing, have you?"

" I've only been bending for five minutes!"

" THAT'S NO EXCUSE FOR LAZINESS!"

" Sheesh! I'll practice, I'll practice, okay?"

" Good. Now, between sessions you should train atleast two hours a day."

"Two hours?!"

" You want to get good, don't you?"

" Not really.."

" WELL TOO BAD! YOU'RE MY STUDENT, AND I WON'T REST UNTIL YOU'RE A MASTER BENDER! Wow, I'm going to be tired for years to come now…"

" I'm going to go back to my dimension soon."

" How do you know you'll ever get back to your dimension?"

" You're really encouraging, you know that?"

" I try. NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" she said, turning her back and waiting for the vibrations of him practicing," Get to work.." she said, feeling something odd," I'm going to investigate something…"

As she left, Beast Boy began to "practice" or, really just stomp around trying to fool her.

She soon returned, with two very familiar people:

Mas Y Menos

" Mas…Menos? What are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Estamos aquí junto con Aqualad. Yo no sé si Abejorro y Rápido fueron transportados aquí, aunque. Busco el Petirrojo y Sr. Ciborg. ¿Sabe usted donde ellos son?" They replied.

(" We are here along with Aqualad. I do not know if Bumblebee and Speedy were transported here, though. I am looking for Robin and Mr. Cyborg. Do you know where they are?")

" What…was..that…" Toph asked.

" Spanish.." BB replied.

" Whatish?" she asked.

" another language..they speak differently.." he said, then translated.

" Oh, them…I can-" she began, but soon the speedster twins zoomed off.

" Did I mention theu're super fast?" he asked.

" I think now is a good time to end this little training session…" she replied," and, practice, I'll know if you don't!"

" Yes m'am.." he replied, as she slowly walked off.


End file.
